


Delay

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some modern bagginshield airport fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delay

His flight got delayed, for three damn hours. His sister will be furious he missed her son's birthday. He loves his nephews as he is like a second father for them, since their father died a long time ago before they have any memory of him. They will be disappointed, and Thorin wishes he had taken a plane earlier. Now he has to spend three hours on this damned airport, and when he finally arrives he has to find a hotel cause his sister won't be opening the door at half past two. It's 10 pm now, three hours waiting, one hour on the plane and half an hour in a taxi. It was going to be a long night.

He finally found a small coffee shop that, thank god, would stay open the night. There were only four other people at the place: a kid with some sort of computer device and his annoyed dad, a middle aged woman who was scrolling through her phone and in the corner there sat a guy around his own age maybe two or three years younger, reading a book.

As Thorin waited for his coffee he was going through his options at what he could do to for the coming three hours. Or he could go drinking his coffee in a corner, sulking and being grumpy because he had nothing to do as his phone was empty, or he could ask if he may sit with the guy who was reading a book, at least he looked kind and Thorin wouldn't have to be alone for all this time.

Thorin decided he would ask if the guy minded his company. "Uhm, excuse me." The man looked up from his book at that, short honey curls bouncing by the movement, pinning Thorin with his kind green eyes surrounded by big sort of hipster glasses, but it looked good on him. "Would you mind if I sat here with you?" Thorin said awkwardly almost stumbling over his words as the guy was handsome and cute but he managed to keep himself together. "Of course not, I would love some company." The honey curled man smiled, he had an excited but soft voice. "It's Bilbo, by the way." He added as he put his book in his bag. "Thorin." Thorin said as he took a seat. "Are you here too because of the delayed flight to England?" "Yes. Three hours they expect, maybe even longer. What happened for so much delay?" Thorin grumbled. "I heard there was something with the engine, but I'm not sure it could also be something different entirely." Bilbo still softly smiled while saying this. There was a short silence in which they both drank their coffee, until Bilbo started talking again; "Anyway what kind of business does a man in suit, like yourself, have in England?" Thorin chuckled at that. "I don't think I'll be needing this suit in England, I had a meeting before, and had to rush to the airport to be on time. I'm visiting my sister and nephews, it was Kili's birthday today." "You're nephew is very lucky with an uncle like you. Give him well wishes from me will you?" "I'll make sure I won't forget." They smiled at each other. Thorin noted Bilbo's cup was empty, as was his own. "You want another drink?" He asked. "I think I do." Bilbo answered and made a move to stand up. "This one is on me." Thorin said quickly and walked away before Bilbo could make an attempt to protest. Bilbo sat down again and smiled softly as this gorgeous ponytailed man went to buy him a drink.

The time went surprisingly quick as conversation flowed easily. Thorin got to know Bilbo also went to England to visit relatives and that he owned a book store half a hour away from where Thorin lived. They got to know each other pretty well and the time went way too fast. Thorin thought he could never have nothing to talk about with Bilbo, that he could talk with him for ages.

Before they knew it their flight was ready and they walked together to their gate. The plane wasn't very full and Thorin had a empty seat next to him. Bilbo sat a couple rows away from him. He hoped he would see Bilbo again when they got out of the plane cause Thorin had forgotten to ask for Bilbo's number and he would like to keep contact with him.

As the plane landed and everyone got out it went way too quick and he didn't see Bilbo. As he didn't have any bags to wait for, he called for a taxi and went outside. Bilbo would come out soon too, right? Or else he could always drop by his shop. He really wanted that number. As he might be afraid to admit, he may have a crush on a man he met only four hours ago.

He waited for his taxi, it was an especially cold night. He was wearing gloves and a long coat and still he felt like he was freezing. He saw his taxi coming from a distance and Thorin took one more look around, making sure Bilbo hadn't just come out of the building. When that wasn't the case he started walking towards the road. "Thorin wait!" As he turned around he saw Bilbo running from the exit of the building. He had a yellow scarf and mittens on and he looked absolutely adorable. As he stood before him he was out of breath from the running flush on his cheeks from the cold. He pushed a note into Thorin's hand. "My...my number." He said as he was trying to catch his breath. They locked eyes, and before Thorin knew it Bilbo was on his toes chastely giving him a kiss. If Thorin's cheeks weren't already red from the cold they certainly were red now. "Don't forget to call me." Bilbo lastly said and before Thorin could answer with an 'I won't' he ran back to his bags and a person who must be his cousin, as Bilbo told him his cousin would pick him up. Thorin smiled to himself and walked to his taxi, turning around one last time looking at Bilbo, who winked teasingly his way. He stepped into the taxi and gave the address of a hotel he knew was close to his sister's house. As he sat in the taxi he opened the note which was still in his hand, it had Bilbo's phone number on it with a little heart, and Thorin smiled even more.


End file.
